1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns combustible fluid fuels and methods of improving the burning efficiency thereof. More particularly, the present invention concerns vehicular fluid fuels and methods of increasing the combustion efficiency thereof. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns means and methods for treating combustible automotive fuels to enhance the fuel efficiency thereof.
2. Prior Art
In copending application Ser. No. 369,618, filed Apr. 19, 1982, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, there is disclosed a method and device for increasing the fuel efficiency of an automotive vehicle. According to the disclosure thereof, the device has a bed comprising a plurality of metallized pellets through which the fuel passes. The disclosure further teaches that the fuel enters the device as a liquid and exits therefrom, likewise, as a liquid. This is achieved by maintaining the device at a temperature sufficiently low so as to maintain the fuel in the liquid state.
Although the device has been efficacious, it has now been discovered that the principles defined in the copending application have a wider application than the disposition of the device directly in the fuel line. It is to this discovery to which the present invention is directed.
Likewise, the present invention discloses an improved device and system for practicing the present invention with diesel fuels. Also, the present disclosure provides an improved system for increasing the fuel efficiency of a combustible fuel when disposed within an automotive vehicle.